


Sweet As Sugar, Dark as Night

by CrystalFemmes (Nocturnal_Introvert)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Science, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/CrystalFemmes
Summary: When their relationship is facing a rough patch, Marceline decides to pay Princess Bubblegum a late night visit.





	Sweet As Sugar, Dark as Night

It was a peaceful night in the Kingdom of Ooo. Marceline floated outside the candy castle, her eyes flitting nervously between Princess Bubblegum’s window and her own, slightly shaking hands. She wasn’t sure why she felt like this. It had been a while since she and Bonnie had spent any quality one-on-one time together. But Marceline was certain that tonight she could change that. She got bored waiting around for things to do. Sure, Simon, Finn, and Jake visited her, and she had her own stuff to do with her music and all. Still, she missed the Princess. This wasn’t the first time that she’d become distant, barely picking up a phone call and always absent whenever Marceline tried to drop in on her. Despite it happening frequently, Marceline wasn’t sure what she could do to mend the lull in their relationship. So, she resorted to some old tactics. It was late, Bonnie was sure to be home at this hour. This was the perfect time to stop by and find out what was going on between them. She took a deep breath and flew closer to the window, peering inside.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting at her desk, donning her glasses and lab coat. In front of her sat a small test tube rack with several vials of colorful liquid, a few jars of various powders, and a beaker full of a fizzing substance. She also had a chalkboard set up beside her desk, equations and notes scrawled on every inch of its surface in her elegant handwriting. At the moment, she held her head in her hands, muttering to herself.

“Hey Bonnie, whatcha workin’ on?” Marceline asked, gliding into the window and dropping to the ground behind her.

Princess Bubblegum flinched, nearly knocking over the beaker in front of her. She swore under her breath and moved her lab equipment aside. “What the stuff, Marcy?!” She fumed, glaring at her.

“Whoa, sorry.” Marceline replied, scratching the back of her head and smiling apologetically.

PB sighed and stood up, looking the half-vampire half-demon up and down. “If you must know, I’m messing around with these chemicals for research on my elemental powers.” She frowned. “There isn’t much good I can do with the strictly candy related objects I’m able to conjure up, so I’m trying to figure out more efficient combinations of what I know I’m able to make...without overusing my powers.” She gestured to a bin at the foot of her desk. “Help yourself to these reject mints if you’d like.”

Marceline shook her head. “No thanks, Princess. I'm actually in the mood for something sweet. “ She joked. A smile crept across her face, revealing her sharp teeth. 

Bonnibel felt her face flush dark pink. “I don't know what you mean. “ She insisted, turning her back to the vampress.

“Oh come on, I’m sure you can figure it out.” Marceline chuckled, floating around her, inching closer and closer. “You are smart, after all.”

Bonnie met Marceline’s eyes, her brows furrowed. “I don't have time for silly games tonight, Marceline. I'm very busy.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, still blushing noticeably. 

“Is that all I am to you?” Marcy hissed, landing hard on her feet. “I'm just a game? I guess your little candy experiments are more important than I am, just like always!”

Princess Bubblegum recoiled as if she'd touched a hot stove. “You know I didn't mean it like that.” She murmured, reaching out to cup the vampire queens face in her hand. “You've just got me all worked up when I'm trying to do something, alright?”

Marceline closed her eyes longingly at the other's touch. “You work too hard.” She groaned. “Relax. Just for a minute.”

PB huffed, blowing a wisp of sugary hair away from her face. “I'd love to, but-”

“You'd love to.” Marceline repeated, teasingly. She ran her fingers through the princess’ hair, looking into her eyes hungrily. 

Bonnibel tensed up, fidgeting nervously in Marceline’s gaze and under her touch. She stared back at her, undeniable lust written all over her face.

Marcy rested on the princess’ shoulder and let out a warm, heavy breath onto her neck, grinning as she did. 

Princess Bubblegum felt goosebumps rise on her arms and felt a slight tingle go down her back. “Globbit, Marceline…” she whined. 

“Take a break, Bonnie.” The vampire queen urged, nibbling and sucking gently on the Princess’ neck, leaving once pink skin slightly more white.

“Careful.” Bonnibel urged. She backed over to the edge of her bed and sat down carefully. For a moment, her long pink hair covered her blushing face. “I suppose I could take a break. Just for a moment.”

Marceline smiled victoriously and floated closer to the bed. “Thank you.” She purred. She gingerly reached out and tucked the princess’ hair behind her ear before sitting down next to her.

“I’m sorry to be so distant…” Princess Bubblegum said suddenly, still blushing. “You...You’re very important to me. I just can’t let you distract me from my work. You know that.”

Marceline sighed. “I know. I get it.” She leaned back and glanced over at her, frowning. “I just miss you is all.”

A smile hinted at the corners of Bonnibel’s mouth. “I miss you too.”

Marceline stared at her pink lips, biting her own lip anxiously. She was overjoyed to hear that PB missed her, but all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her. But no matter how confident she seemed, she was never sure what Bonnie wanted, so she hesitated.

All of a sudden, Princess Bubblegum leaned over and wrapped her arms around Marcy’s neck. She climbed on top of her, lying her down on the bed, and pressed her lips against hers. The vampire’s lips were cold, but soft. She felt herself melting into the kiss, her tongue gently running against Marceline’s lower lip before gliding across her fangs. 

Marceline let out a shallow breath and backed against the bed, blushing feverishly.

“I-I’m sorry.” Bonnibel muttered, pushing up her glasses and beginning to move away.

“No-No!” Marcy insisted quickly, reaching up to put her hands around the princess’ waist. “Stay. Please. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Princess Bubblegum tried to ignore the fact that she was trembling slightly. “I mean. I don’t-I’m not very good…at all this.”

Marceline shook her head. “You’re fine, Bonnie.”

“I’m not. I don’t know what I’m…” She motioned towards the other’s jeans, blushing and trying to put her words together coherently. “I never know quite what I’m doing.”

Marceline laughed. “Oh, my little pillow princess.” She teased. “I know you like me to do all the work.” She dug her nails gently into the other’s lower back.

Bonnibel’s breath hitched in her throat. “That’s not…” She tried to look away, embarrassed.

“I’m just messing, Bons.”

Princess Bubblegum suddenly seemed to find her breath. She moved her hand slowly down the vampire queen’s body, her fingers tracing a line from her neck down to her upper thigh.

Marceline looked up at her expectantly, one eyebrow cocked.

The princess scooted down, unbuttoning Marcy’s jeans. She fiddled with the button for a while before she finally got it, then she pulled them down and folded them carefully, setting them at the bottom of the bed. She ran her fingers over Marceline’s crotch through her black panties, and blushed more as she felt how noticeably warm and wet she was already. She circled her fingers around the warm area, squeezing Marcy’s thigh with her other hand. Then, suddenly, she leaned down and tugged at the vampire’s panties with her teeth, pulling them down her thighs. 

“Oh Bonnie….” Marceline began, but she was cut off by her own gasp as Bonnibel ran her tongue against her clit. 

She pulled the panties down to Marceline’s knees, then continued to lick along the length of her vulva. She prodded at her wet hole with one finger before gently slipping it inside.

Marceline exhaled deeply as the princess pushed her finger inside her. Her back arched as the pink digits slid in and out gently, getting deeper and deeper each time. Marcy bit her lower lip, letting out a quiet moan as Bonnibel added another finger.

Princess Bubblegum sucked gently on Marceline’s clit as she thrust her fingers. She reached up with her other hand, slipping it under the other girl’s shirt and cupping her breast. She pinched her nipple gently as she continued to fuck her.

“Bonnibel…” Marceline murmured breathlessly. “I’m already close.” She thrust her hips, grinding against the princess’ mouth, and reached up to tug at her long, pink hair. “Wait..wait, hold on!”

Bonnie slid her fingers out of the vampire and looked up at her quizzically. “You want me to stop?”

Marcy nodded, grinning. “I have an idea.” Suddenly, Marceline’s dripping wet slits were replaced by a large, throbbing cock. A drop of precum glistened at its tip.

“Oh my globness…” Princess Bubblegum gasped. “You haven’t done this in years.” She blushed a deep red as she climbed on top of the vampire queen, straddling her hips.

Marceline tugged at her new penis with one hand and began to tease the princess with the other. 

Bonnibel finally took off her lab coat, throwing it with reckless abandon, unlike how she had treated the other’s clothes. She was wearing a white tank top and panties underneath. She slid the tank top over her head, exposing her perky, pink breasts. Still stradling the half-demon, she struggled to take off her panties.

Impatiently, Marceline slid the panties to the side and began to tease the princess’ pussy with the tip of her cock.

Princess Bubblegum moaned, but moved her legs to the side so she could take the underwear off fully. Then, she climbed back on top of Marceline.

The vampire queen slid her cock against PB’s damp folds, grabbing her ass with her other hand.

The princess grinned and slowly lowered herself onto Marceline’s cock, letting out a quiet gasp as she did.

Marceline felt the princess’ wet pussy clench tightly around her. She moaned unabashedly and grabbed her hips.

PB arched her back as she rode the other girl’s faux cock. “Oh Marcy!” She huffed. She felt something smooth touch her thigh. When she looked down, two thick black tentacles were wrapping around her legs. Two more emerged, twisting themselves around her chest and tying her hands together behind her back. “Oh, Marcy.” She repeated, this time sounding a bit shocked and exasperated on top of her pleasure.

Marceline grinned up at her and began to thrust her hips roughly, grunting as she fucked Bonnibel’s royal cunt. The wet sound of her flesh roughly hitting the princess’ flesh just turned her on even more.

Bonnie felt the tentacles around her tighten and writhe as Marcy’s thick cock pounded against her cervix. She felt a tiny stream of drool drip down her chin.

Marceline wiped away the saliva and grabbed the princess’ chin hard. “Look at me when I’m fucking you.” She hissed.

Bonnibel’s eyes rolled back for a second as she heard the vampire speak to her in such a authoritative way. It was rare for someone to have power over her, and she loved every second.

“Did you not hear what I said, Princess?” The vampire queen wrapped a slick tentacle tightly around Princess Bubblegum’s throat.

The princess felt intense pressure on her carotid arteries, cutting off oxygen to her brain. Her face flushed bright red as she struggled to breathe. She felt a rush to her head, quickly followed by complete vulnerability. She was entirely at Marceline’s mercy, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t at all afraid.

Marcy let up her grip on Bubblegum’s throat after a few seconds, using that tentacle to pull her pink hair into a high ponytail. “Ready to listen now, Bons?” 

PB gasped for breath, coughing slightly. “Y-yes, ma’am.” As she regained her ability to breathe properly, she looked deep into Marceline’s eyes. While she had been slightly unsure of her motivations for a few seconds, she was taken aback by how deeply loving the vampire’s expression was now.

“Fuck, Bonnie!” Marceline yelped. All of a sudden, her tentacles began to recoil, disappearing completely, along with her conjured up cock. “I-I don’t think I can come like that...I’m so close.”

Bonnibel, now free of her bonds, reached down to rub the vampire’s clit. She circled her fingers roughly over the small button of pink flesh, then used her other hand to roughly insert two fingers into her twitching hole. She pumped fervently inside her until she felt her walls pulse around her fingers. She continued to fuck her, letting up pressure on her clit, and gently sucked on the vampire’s nipple as she came.

“Oh Bonnibel!” Marceline gasped. She felt an electrical shock pulsating throughout her body, focused between her legs. Liquid gushed from her vagina as she came, writhing beneath the princess.

Princess Bubblegum slowed down, her whole hand becoming wet with Marcy’s cum. She took out her fingers and licked the cum off them eagerly.

Marceline panted and ran her hand through her undercut. “Oh my glob, Bonnie. You’re fucking amazing.” She murmured.

The princess smirked and lay down beside her, curling up to her. “Oh yeah? Well..y-you are too, Marcy.” She stuttered, blushing slightly. 

“Are you good?” The vampire queen asked, concerned. “I don’t want to leave you high and dry. Let me take care of you.”

Bonnibel laughed. “Oh, no. I’m quite alright. Thank you.”

“But did you…?”

Princess Bubblegum nodded, smiling.

Marceline grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Good.”

The two of them lay in exhausted, sweaty silence for a few moments, basking in the after-sex glow. 

Just as Marceline began to suspect that Bonnie had fallen asleep, she felt a tug on her shirt.

“I...I love you. You know that, right?” Bonnibel whispered, gazing deep into the other girl’s eyes.

Marceline couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too, Bonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my editor. I love you dearly.


End file.
